


Paradise With You

by literallyhelp



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: After QOAAD, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyhelp/pseuds/literallyhelp
Summary: Emma and Julian's travel year was perfectly planned, they made an agreement with Alec that said that they don't have to stay in one spot so they can experience the whole world. After a perfect few weeks in Paris, news breaks that the kids in Idris had broken out and were starting a rebellion against those who they told to leave. Emma and Julian take on Zara and her little minions in hopes to stop them. Someone gets hurt in the process.





	Paradise With You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in over a year, please don't be too harsh on me!! I just finished QOAAD so this is all me sisters

Travelling with Julian was a dream to Emma. It was everything she could have ever wanted, and then some. It was tradition to reside in one single institute during your travel year, but when you’ve turned into giants and killed ruthlessly, people find it hard to turn down your wants. So, after some convincing, Alec agreed to let Emma and Julian to be young and in love and travel the world together, just as he had with Magnus when he was their age.

Emma and Julian spent two months in Dubai, learned some Arabic, then said their goodbyes to their kind hosts before moving on to the next Institute; Tokyo. Japan was amazing, and Emma loved the fresh sushi and the friendly girls at the Institute, but Julian couldn’t hardly stand the blinding lights of Tokyo’s nightlife for more than a few weeks. After bidding their new friends thanks and goodbyes, the young couple moved on to Munich. Germany was so beautiful, it was green, hilly, and pleasant to live in. They spent a majority of their time in Europe, helping establish the smaller institute in Switzerland, assisting in the demon problem that blew up in Portugal, and doing many smaller projects in Italy.

At the three-quarter mark of their travel year, they decided to settle in France. Paris had a safe, healthy Institute, but its rooms were mostly empty. There were some orphaned children in Paris, and with few adults or even teenagers to train them, and Idris being closed off, they had almost no training. It hurt Julian to hand the kids daggers, but Emma seemed to have no problem at all. Her French was expanding beyond asking for cheese, and it was a serious turn-on for Julian. Listening to her speak to the small French children, the youngest being 5 and the oldest being 9, really made his heart race. He watched her daily routine of helping the head of the Institute wake the 5 children, get their teeth brushed and eating within the same hour every day, it made him wonder why he never saw this side of her.

In Los Angeles, Emma seemed to be around for support. Of course she helped Julian when he needed it; they had to grow up at the same time. Julian assumed he was the only one that became a parent at 12, but now he vividly remembered mornings where he would go wake up Tavvy and the baby would already have a clean diaper, and when Livvy would come downstairs for breakfast with her hair in braids. It hit him all at once on a Wednesday morning, and it shocked Julian so badly that he had to step out for some air.

Emma noticed when Julian had left the room, but it wasn’t like she could just run after him, not after the incident when Jean, a seven year old boy, had poked Lillette, the only nine year old, with a throwing knife, and she immediately jumped on him, hitting with her tiny, yet powerful fists. Emma and an older woman managed to yank the children away from each other before anyone got hurt, and from that day on, Emma stood in the middle of the kids to teach. After a few minutes of listening to knifes plunge into the wooden wall that was placed 30 feet in front of them, Emma decided that the kids had advanced beyond tossing knives into a wall, and she would have to come up with something new. But that was for another day, at that moment, Emma dismissed the children for lunch, made sure that they left without hitting, then walked out the same doors that Julian had.

He was sitting about 300 feet away, she could just make him out through the light fog, sitting on a hill. The sun was out, but there was no heat. Emma found that Europe wasn’t very warm, and she longed for the dry heat of Los Angeles, but at the same time, she enjoyed the cool, wet air that smelt of cut grass and not emissions. As Emma silently approached, Julian turned his head to acknowledge her, then wrapped an arm around her shoulders immediately as she sat.

They sat in silence for a moment. When Julian turned his head to gaze at the golden girl beside him, she turned her head and shot him a friendly smile.

“I love you.” Julian whispered. Emma went to respond, but he stopped her by holding a finger up in the air. Her parted lips closed and her brown eyes scanned Julian’s green ones curiously. “I’ve never thanked you for the help, but that’s because I’ve never noticed it. Emma, you’ve done so much for me and never said anything. Thank you so much, I wish I could tell you how much everything you do means to me.”

Emma raised her eyebrows for permission to talk, and Julian gave her a nod of approval. “First off, I love you too.” It was not something they said very often, only because they both preferred to prove it rather than just say it. “I don’t really know what you’re talking about, though.”

“Those morning when Livvy’s hair would be braided, and Ty’s shoes would suddenly be on the right foot and tied in bows, and Dru’s ponytail would come into the room with a book off of the tallest shelf. All those… stinky diapers. Emma, everything you did for me, for the kids… I never noticed. I am so sorry.” Julian’s voice grew quieter and quieter as he got his point out.

A smile grew across Emma’s face, warming up Julian’s entire body as a cool Paris breeze passed. “Julian, I did those things because they needed to be done! You don’t have to thank me! You were providing for everyone, cooking breakfast, going to get groceries every week. Life was hard, and you took care of us. I should be thanking you!”

Instead of replying, Julian instead leaned in for a kiss. Emma met him halfway and they stayed there, locked in that moment, until the head of the Paris Institute began calling for them. They reluctantly stood and found their way back through the increasing density of fog.

* * *

 

“Nous avons un problème” _We have a problem_. Madeline Beaulieu spoke, her greying hair tied back in a knot at the base of her head. The middle-aged woman was tall, thin, nimble, and looked as if she could be snapped in half.

While Julian could roughly translate the conversation that was unfolding, it was obvious that Emma excelled in speaking the language.

“What’s happening?” Emma asked, her brown eyes stern with concern.

“There has been an opening from Idris, the people are leaving. There has been an attack on the new institute in Munich. I’ve heard that there are few injured, no deaths, but Manuel and Zara are leading the other Centurions in a rebellion.” The woman looked over her shoulder. “My children are not ready for a fight. They are just now learning accuracy, no?”

Emma nodded, bringing her thumb up to her mouth so she could nibble on the dry skin around her nailbed, a common thing for her to do under stress. Her eyes darted around the room, not focusing on one thing for too long, until she found Julian standing to the side of her. “We have to stop them.” She told him, her words in English disorienting Julian for just a moment. He quickly nodded in agreeance.”

“Nous aidons. Aucun enfant ne fait mal.” Julian’s broken French brought a smile to Madeline’s thin lips. Emma smiled as well, impressed at how well he was doing. Julian really excelled in Latin, not so much French. Hearing him say _We help. No kids hurt,_ made her heart flutter. He was so cute to her. But she knew that now was not the time to ooh and ah at her boyfriend, she needed to worry about the children that must be hiding around the corner.

* * *

 

Emma admired the stained glass that covered the foyer of the Paris Institute. The way that the moonlight made the pink and yellow and blue gleam gave Emma a sense of clarity. That could have also been the burning of the stele burning a _clarity_ rune into Emma’s skin from Julian’s calloused, artistic hands. But it made Emma feel better to think that it was the stained glass. After receiving her runes from her partner, she took his stele from him and watched as her lifted his shirt up in the back so she could apply battle runes to his pale skin.

They followed this routine for several nights, only sleeping during meal time and down time. Emma slept less than Julian, and it showed. She feared for the children, but also herself. Zara was out there, no doubt looking for her. Emma would be ready when the time came, but after three days of almost no sleep, Julian insisted that there would hardly be a fight if Emma passed out on the way there.

After six nights of waiting, the time came. Cortana was strapped to Emma’s back while she paced the enormous foyer when a flash of light illuminated the room with multi-colored shadows from the glass. Without hesitation, Emma shouted for Julian, who was trotting into the hallway from the kitchen, and ran out of the front door, no weapon in her hand.

Three people marched towards the Institute, skidding to a stop when they saw Emma standing at the bottom of the steps of the old Parisian church, her fists curled by her sides. As expected, Julian was by her side the next second, sword in hand and blades strapped all over his body. Zara stood 70 in feet in front of them, between Milo Coldridge and Manuel Villalobos. She looked small next to them, but still not all three of them could look as intimidating as Emma and Julian looked. Emma saw Zara turn her head towards Milo, who began to take strides towards them. Emma drew forth Cortana, but Julian had already taken the challenge of fighting the strong boy that approached them. Emma knew that she could take Zara, Manuel might pose as a bit of a distraction, but Emma was up for the challenge. With Cortana feeling perfect in her grip, Emma began to charge the smaller two of the Centurions in front of her. They met in the middle in a clash of swords.

As they fought, Emma felt somewhat worried for Julien. Without their parabatai bond, she couldn’t feel if he needed her, but she trusted that Julian was skilled enough to take on the larger of the boys there without her. Zara posed to be more of a threat than Emma anticipated, so she had to release her worry of Julian so her undivided attention could be placed where it was needed. With a sharp elbow to the nose, Emma got Manuel off of her back and could worry about the girl standing before her.

Both the girls’ chests were heaving as they paced around each other as if there was a giant spider between them and they were too scared to jump for it. Emma took a second to be vulnerable and glance over to Julian. He was doing great, from what she saw. Milo was on the ground, Julian over him, but as soon as Emma turned her eyes back, she heard Julian grunt. That made her turn her whole head, and Zara took that opportunity to pounce. Emma went down with a gasp, which she hoped didn’t distract Julian, but didn’t let Zara get her back, in fear of what had happened before. Emma turned to lay on her back, seeing Zara straddling above her with her sword lifted over her head, ready to strike at Emma. In reply, the blonde lifted Cortana up to block the other girl’s sword. The pale girl had obviously learned something during her time cut off from the rest of the Shadowhunter world, so much that Emma found herself struggling. A grunt left Emma’s gritted teeth while she tried to get the upper hand, but Zara managed to turn the fight in her favor or throw Cortana to the side. She moved to press her longsword against Emma’s neck, and without a weapon to combat with, Emma pressed the palm of her hands against the blade of the sword. Excruciating pain flooded Emma’s body, and that with the lack of sleep made her vision go blurry, but still, Emma fought on. Zara pressed the blade harder into Emma’s palms, earning a whimper from the blonde girl. A devilish smile formed on the brunette girl’s face, but Emma still fought on. Her head turned to the side and Emma managed to flip the blade of the sword and throw it over her head. Her own blood covered the sword and her neck and her arms, but at least Emma had the upper hand now. She flipped Zara over and used the rest of her strength to pound her fists into the other girl’s head.

Emma lost time as her hands threw slower and heavier punches. Zara was easily just as tired as Emma, and was having a hard time hiding it. She called out for Manuel, who instantly wrapped an arm around Emma’s shoulders and yanked her away from Zara, who took her time getting up and picking up a sword, but not just any sword. Cortana was gleaming in Zara’s hand, she gave the sword a look over, then looked at Emma with an evil look through her lashes.

“Do it.” Emma growled, knowing exactly what Zara wanted to do; finish what she had started. “Do it!” She repeated, screaming at the top of her lungs. She kicked her legs, but Manuel still held her tight against his chest. “You better kill me this time, Zara, because if you don’t, I swear to the Angel that I will _end_ you.”

“Shut up, shut up!” Zara screamed back at Emma, holding Cortana up. It was obvious to the blonde that Zara had never had to be in this situation before, she had never had to kill.

Emma listened for Julian, but heard nothing. She knew better than to take her eyes off of Zara, though, because Zara was very capable of killing her, and she knew that. “Do it, Zara! Use _my_ sword! Do it!” She continued screaming at the very obviously stressed girl.

Zara’s eyes fell down to her hands, and Emma took that opportunity to glance at Julian. He had foot on Milo’s chest, holding his seemingly sleeping body to the ground, and his bow loaded and ready. His eyes were on Zara, but she noticed the dark teal of his eyes glancing back to her every other second.

An arrow was released, but not from Julian. Manuel fell, his hands leaving Emma’s frame to reach behind him and grab the arrow that was plunged into his beefy calf. Zara, in shock, lifted the sword, but Julian’s arrow reached her thigh before she could bring it down on his girlfriend. Cortana fell with a thump, as did Zara. Emma watched the scene unfold in front of her, then turned to Julian with tears in her eyes. He ran towards her, wrapping the string of his bow around his chest so he didn’t have to hold it in his hard. He made eye contact with Madeline, who stood on the steps, bow in hand, and quiver of arrows over her shoulder. He shot her a nod as he wrapped his arms around Emma, pulling her away from the Centurions and towards the Institute. The blonde’s legs gave out halfway there, so Julian lowered them both to the ground. He sat back on his heels while Emma’s long legs stretched out in front of her and her upper body was wedged between Julian’s thighs. It was rare for Shadowhunters to cry, but with the pain throbbing in Emma’s hands and fingers, the shock she had just endured, and the lack of sleep over the past week, she couldn’t help and sob.

“It hurts,” She gasped, her hands curled, but not closed, resting on Julian’s leg. “It hurts so bad, Julian, I can’t.” Emma begged. Her body was shaking in his arms. Julian was fighting to get his stele out of his gear pocket, but with the way he was sitting, it was proven to be quite difficult.

“It’s okay, Em. I’m here, I’m gonna help.” Julian spoke to her, his voice pleading. He managed to yank the stele out of his pocket and practically ripped Emma’s sleeve off of her arm so find a spot for an _iratze_. He drew quite a few in fear of what he had experienced almost a year prior would happen again. The bleeding in Emma’s hands stopped, but still she cried. Julian drew a sleep rune on top of her shoulder, and the crying slowed until it stopped. By that time, Madeline had called Alec, and he and Magnus had stepped through a portal. Magnus’s hair was down, meaning the couple must have been in bed or getting ready for bed.

Madeline and Magnus conversed about the situation, Magnus relayed the information in English to Alec, while he was taking care or Zara and the boys. She and Manuel were still awake, thrashing in pain from the arrows they were trying to yank out of their legs. They were told that they would be sent to Silent City to be awaiting judgement, and because they had broken their own deal, it might be a long wait. Another portal opened, but at that point he had stopped paying attention, and instead looked down at Emma, covered in her own blood. He took the time to catch his breath, then maneuvered so Emma was in his arms, then he stood, lifting her with him, then asked for someone to grab Cortana. Alec seemed to acknowledge them for the first time, grabbed the sword, then followed them inside.

“What happened?” Alec asked, following Julian around the Institute. “Here, let me,” The man offered to take the sleeping blonde from an obviously tired boy, but he shook his head instantly.

“No, I have her.” He said quickly, continuing to walk. “Madeline told us about Zara, we waiting for her, and then we fought. That’s what happened.” Julian seemed to snap at Alec as her walked into the room.

The rooms in most Institutes had full beds, but it seemed as if the Paris one had twin beds, so Alec took in the scene in front of him and assumed that they must have scooted another bed in from a different room. The bed that Emma was placed on was messy and unmade, while the other one was made perfectly. Once the sleeping girl was deemed okay by her loving boyfriend, he turned and took the sword from Alec.

“Where were you? Didn’t you know that this was happening?” Julian asked, placing the sword on top of the dresser.

Alec sighed and looked down at his feet. He was ashamed, Julian thought.

“I was following behind them, keeping a close eye and cleaning up their messes. The practically ruined Munich. I don’t know why they did it. Out of spite? Maybe they were bored? I don’t know, but I’m going to find out.” Alec sighed, his blue eyes coming up to meet Julian’s teal ones. “They stayed in Europe. The kids are safe, your family is well guarded.”

“Thank you.” Julian replied. It made him feel better knowing that his younger siblings were okay. He turned his head and looked to Emma as she slept peacefully on the bed. “She’s going to be fine, it’s just been a long… decade.” He sighed, then turned his head back to Alec. Go back to New York, get some rest. We’ll be in touch.” He stuck his hand out.

Alec, seemingly impressed, took Julian’s hand, shook it, then bid him good night and walked out of the room.

Julian turned after Alec shut the door and made his way to his bed that had been pressed up against Emma’s. He folded the covers down and crawled in, gear still on, and reached out to touch a lock of golden hair. Her blood stained the ends of her long pony tail, but Julian knew that Emma would just wash it out and pretend like it didn’t even happen. He closed his eyes and  fell asleep to the sound of her soft snores.


End file.
